Star Shaped Bliss
by Blured0Influence
Summary: SimonxKamina. Kamina bought a star-shaped candy from a vendor for Simon and him to share, little did he know it wasn't called "Euphoria" for nothing. To see the stars properly, you must fly to the moon first. Full version: cocoya. livejournal. com


A/N: Hey guys! Seems like I'm on a roll with these short stories today, huh? Anyway, before the story continues, THIS IS M. IT LEADS TO HANKY PANKY BUT I CUT IT ALL OUT BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA GET VIRTUALLY KICKED OUT ON MY ASS FROM THIS WONDERFUL INTERNET COLLECTION OF WRITING!

Buttttttttttt If you DO want to see the whole story (OH THE PERVERSION!) then you can get it on my LJ. Keep in mind that it is a pairing between Kamina and Simon Pre-Time Skip and that there is no spoiler. It also takes place after the fight with Viral (episode 3?). Enjoy!

.#cutid1

If that doesn't work, go to **.com** and it should be the last story of the bottom of the page. Sorry about the link going bad D:

* * *

Everything was a blur as Aniki took my wrist and guided me along the rough surface of the Earth, the sound of laughter from the brigade's campfire echoed off into the night in cheers and drunken songs. My heart was throbbing, blood being pumped quickly through my veins as I was being pulled farther away from the resting area. Kamina had finally stopped pulling me, his running sprint slowed to a calm walk as he let my wrist go and smiled at me. I smiled back the best I could between parted lips as I struggled to catch my breath; he patted my back roughly.

"I thought we were going to miss it! It's the spirit of the man, the sense of adventure that just makes your skin curl with excitement," the older man exclaimed to me with intense eyes as he finally sat on the cool ground, his cloak protecting his back from jagged rocks as he stared at the slowly rising moon.

The sky was clear, as usual, and was turning an odd shade of purple that brought out the fierce red color in my brother's eyes. I was still standing and admiring him, at this point we all knew how impossible it was to avoid the fact that Yoko was in love with Aniki and not me. I hated him for it, always have because it isn't fair how someone that is that much of an asshole can get all the girls but me… I can't even get someone like Yoko to fall for me! I slowly clasped my drill in my hand, paying close attention to the ridges.

As if hearing my thoughts, Kamina frowned at me as he raised his right brow in a questioning way.

"Simon, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Aniki."

"Idiot, why are you lying to your elders?"

"Who says I'm lying?"

"You fidget with the drill when you feel uncomfortable or lying. Sit down here and tell me what's on your mind."

I rolled my eyes and took my place next to him, his left arm around my shoulders pulling me against his chest. At this point I didn't say a word but I breathed in deeply. His scent rushed into my nose and burned into the edge of my brain, searing away the pain of possible relationships ruined with a certain big busted woman and just focusing on his scent. I felt his body move slightly and stop, his hand in front of my face holding two little items that were yellow and star-shaped.

"I picked this up from a local village when I was off with Yoko training; it reminded me of you so I bought it from what little cash I had. It's this new candy made from a rare tree root from the East that's supposed to enhance your overall being of euphoria."

"Euphoria? I wonder what that means," picking up the little star I gently placed it on my tongue and cringed.

"Same here," he laughed loudly at his lack of knowledge and placed the candy in his mouth.

He cringed next to me, tears forming in his eyes as he puckered his lips out.

"AH! SO SOUR! WHY WOULD THEY MAKE SUCH A THING?"

"Give it a minute, it turns extremely sweet. It sort of tastes like Kindiamo or even Litchmiki, it tingles my tongue."

As we silently licked the candy, I could feel a slight chill running up my spine despite the warm summer air hitting my chest and face. I grabbed onto my brother tighter, the cloth from his cape burning on my skin, his scent driving farther into the back of my head, my mouth opened against his bare shoulder as I panted roughly on him, my tongue struck out to taste him. What the hell was going on? My skin was aching, throbbing, begging, pleading, screaming, dying, living, breathing… am I dying?

"Simon? Are you alright?"

He pulled me back to observe my expression, the shimmering trail of saliva I left behind on his shoulder catching my attention. I grabbed the drill from around my neck and gently tugged on it. I wanted to speak, I wanted to run. Kamina shook me slightly, the vibrations of his voice as he said my name making me shiver as I struggled to move closer to him.

"Simon, stop fucking around with me, what are you…"

My lips were burning as I placed it on his. The scent of Aniki was strong and fierce, I needed it all. My lips separated as my tongue struggled to enter his mouth. Gentle nibbles on his bottom lip turned into my favor as my brother opened his mouth slightly in hesitation. My tongue traced his softly and longing. Oh God, don't make this end. Kamina breathed lustfully between the small gaps of our kisses, the scent of the candy remaining and heating our bodies. Suddenly as if by some odd destruction, he broke the kiss apart and looked at me with angry eyes glazed over with something else.

"Shit, what the hell is happening? Is this some sort of joke?"

Talking was a waste of time, I needed to shut him up and breath him in. I leaned against Kamina and pressed my lips to the lobe of his left ear as one of my hands massaged his scalp softly and the other roamed farther down his tanned chest until I felt his nipple. Grabbing it between my index and thumb, I gently rubbed it as his breath hitched in his throat; his Adam's apple bobbed for a struggle to swallow roughly. He was calling my name, begging and pleading, he was wanting it to stop but it didn't matter much to me as I took my other hand from his scalp and place it on his other nipple. My teeth grazed at his ear as I exhaled deeply, my erection was pressed too uncomfortably into the side of my leg and aching to be touched.

"Aniki," I whispered loudly as I moved to sit on his lap, my knees on either side of his thighs. His crotch pressed hotly against mine as I moved my hips lewdly, my brother muffled a moan in the back of his throat as he arched his back.

"Brother, please touch me… I'm burning too much and I feel like my insides are on fire," I made an effort to push my completely hardened NOOOOOOOO against his, drawing another moan from Kamina.

With shaking hands he fumbled to remove the first clasp in my belt as I continued my slow grinding against him. I pulled on one of his nipples softly and bit into his neck enough to deliver a shock but not enough to break the skin. He hissed as he finally unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down as best as he could without breaking the distance between us. I eventually stood up slowly and let it drop to my ankles and kicked it the best I could, noticing Aniki removed his cape and placed it on the floor as a makeshift mat, his remaining bits of clothing following the same path.

* * *

**AFTER THE EXCITEMENT THAT I CANNOT POST ON ! IF YOU WANT TO READ IT ALL, THEN COPY AND PASTE THIS LINK .#cutid1 **

**If that doesn't work, go to .com and it should be the last story of the bottom of the page. **

* * *

Our bodies tensed as we moaned in unison over the brigade's drunken laughter and songs that were still going on by the camp, stars behind my eyes as everything faded into a deep darkness that wasn't the least bit terrifying. After a moment of silence, we tried our best to cover ourselves with his cape as he held me in his arms.

"That was a bit… different. What the hell came over us?"

"Do you think it was the candy? I felt like I was on fire."

"Haha, I suppose that's what euphoria means after all. I felt like I was going to the moon and back when that happened."


End file.
